goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie x Preston: Furries of Together
Sophie x Preston: Furries of Together is a Valentine's Day special created by Sophie the Otter. It aired on Orange Otter Network on February 14th, 2015. Plot Sophie receives a Valentine's Day invitation from her 8-year-old boyfriend Preston Evergreen (from DiC Entertainment's Sylvanian Families cartoon). Preston has invited her to go out on a kid-friendly date at Walt Disney World (more specifically, Magic Kingdom). However, things go wrong as Packbat (the Sylvanians' worst enemy) alongside his sidekick Gatorpossum invade the park. Can Sophie and her bear-y sweet boyfriend put a stop to the chaos? Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter *David as Preston Evergreen *Wise Guy as Packbat *Diesel as Gatorpossum Transcript *see the words "PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents..." *zoom to Sophie's houseboat *runs out of her houseboat and goes to the mailbox *Sophie: "I guess my boyfriend's letter is in the mail today!" *opens the mailbox, revealing an envelope *Sophie: "I wonder what's inside!" (Opens it up) *receives a Valentine's Day card and proceeds to read it *Sophie: (reading it) "Do you wanna go to Disney World? Because I'm bear-y dying to see you! Come join me on a date where magic and wonder are waiting for you, and it ain't Zoobilee Zoo. From someone who's bearly unlucky, Preston Evergreen." (Finishes up) "Why of course! I am gonna go into my bubble to fly to the Evergreen residence!" *jumps into her bubble and floats away to the Evergreen household in the Sylvanian Forest *bubble pops, releasing Sophie near the front of the house *Preston: (running up to meet his girlfriend) "Hey, Sophie! You're here!" *Sophie: "Why, hello, Preston. You invited me over for a trip to Walt Disney World. I have something interesting you can float in." *Preston: "What? An inner tube?" *Sophie: "No, this!" (Blows a large heart-shaped bubble from her mouth) "You can float in this!" *Preston: (using a tiny pin to try to pop it) "I hate to burst that, but-" *Sophie: "No! Don't pop it!" (Takes Preston by the arm, dropping the pin and jumps into the bubble) "We're gonna be in Disney World in no time!" *Preston: "Uh, OK!" *the bubble floats away towards Magic Kingdom *cut to the bubble, Sophie is sound asleep and Preston is looking at the Cinderella Castle *Preston: (pointing at the castle) "I bet this place is 'fortress-ed' up people!" *the bubble pops near the entrance to the park *two fall down as a result, but Preston holds on to Sophie and lands on his bottom *Preston: "Ouch!" *Sophie: (waking up) "I guess we're in Disney World already." (Leaps down and stands up) *Preston: (takes some money and tickets out of his pocket) "Here's what we have to make the 'change'!" *Sophie: (groans) "No more overused jokes, please. You can still be funny, besides doing some jokes." *Preston: "Oops. Sorry. I'll save that for later!" *Sophie: "OK. But lay it off for a while." *two rush up towards the entrance *Ticket Vendor: "Hello, and welcome to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom. Oh! You look like one of the otters my daughter watched on Playhouse Disney when she was a little girl, and you, my boy, seem to be one funny bear!" *Preston: "Of course I'm funny!" *Sophie: "That's because I'm PB&J's cousin! Anyway, here are two tickets for Magic Kingdom." *Ticket Vendor: (receives the tickets) "OK. Here you go! Have fun!" *two enter the park and stroll down Main Street USA *Sophie: "Preston, what would you like to do first here?" *Preston: "I just want to find something sci-fi..." *Sophie: "Tomorrowland has that, you know." *Preston: "How do you know that?" *Sophie: "I have been to Disney World four times. First time when I was just 1, second time was when I was about 4, third time when I was 6 1/2, and last time when I was 9. This is my fifth time here. I didn't recognize Tomorrowland until my second journey." *Preston: "Woah." *two take a turn towards Tomorrowland *Tomorrowland *Sophie: "Which ride do you wanna go on first?" *Preston: "Wow! Look at this!" (Points to Space Mountain) "That white building over there! What do you think is inside there, a spaceship?" *Sophie: "Nope, that's actually Space Mountain, an indoor RollerCoaster in the dark as lights brighten your eyes. Come on! Let's go!" *Preston: (realizes that Sophie's back is turned to him) "OK! Don't mind if I do! Let me ride on you like a cowboy riding his horse!" (Jumps on Sophie, who is standing on all fours similar to her real-world counterpart) *Sophie: "OK!" (A rope from Preston's back is tied around Sophie's jaw, in a rein-like fashion) *Preston: "Now I'm like Print Everwood! Yee-haw!" *Sophie: "Hey!" (Proceeds running on all fours with Preston on her back) *they stop by Space Mountain. Sophie stands up normally, causing Preston to fall over, but performs a handstand and a backflip to prevent injury *Sophie: (removing the rope from her mouth, realizing a long line in the Alpha queue) "Woah! That line is huge! Not to mention that this looks different compared to my first visit here." *Preston: (taking out FastPass tickets) "Don't worry, furry!" *Sophie: (grabs one) "Well. We definitely can get a boost in the line via FastPass. There's an Omega line to that." *Preston: "Yep. That's what I was gonna say!" *stand in the queue for "Omega" *the loading area *Ride Manager: "How many in your party, furry friends?" *Sophie: "Two. Me and my bear-friend Preston!" *Ride Manager: "OK. Please board train no. 17 and enjoy the ride." *Sophie: "That's the same car my mom and I used to ride on!" *two board Train 17 *train proceeds to the lift hill *Preston: "I guess this is gonna be a true blast!" *Sophie: "Agreed!" *Preston: "But by the top, I may seek some 'space' for adventure!" *train is at the top of the hill *Preston: "Just look at the 'stars' of the attraction!" *train goes through the short drop *Sophie: "Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Too bumpy for me!" *Preston: "Ya-Hoo!" (The train starts going through turns, drops, and climbs) "Sophie and Preston: Astronimals of the next Centuryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!" *Sophie: "This is possibly worse than my first expeeeeeeeeeeeerieeeence!" *on, the train passes by a red swirling wormhole and hits its last brake *Sophie: "Phew... Safe at last." *Preston: "What do you think, Sophie?" *Sophie: "Terrible...Just kidding, it's awesome!" *Preston: "Then why were you freaking out?" *Sophie: "I impersonated a cowardly Alice if she was forced to go on the ride." *Preston: "I get it now." *they exit Space Mountain's building, they hear a loud stomp *Preston: "Woah! Better not be some baddies wrecking our fun!" *both see that Gatorpossum is dropped by Packbat as they descend on the streets *Sophie: "No wait! It's the Sylvanian Forest's worst enemies, Gatorpossum and Packbat!" *Packbat: "Oh look what we have here in our way, that Silly-Vanian and his so-called good-for-nothin' girlfriend!" *Gatorpossum: "Can I pick up that orange weasel of the Forest?" *Sophie: "Two corrections, Fater-poop 'em! I am not a weasel, I am an otter! Secondly, I am from Lake Hoohaw, not the Sylvanian Forest. Just because both regions are suited to old-fashion countryside lifestyle does not mean I am from the Sylvanian Forest!" *Packbat: "And you, Preston, the ugly clown who I loathe, get your disgusting monster face out of mine, you hooligan!" *Preston: "Make us!" (Flees from Gatorpossum and Packbat with Sophie) *Packbat: "Chase 'em, Gatorpossum." *Gatorpossum: "I'm after them!" *two villains pursue Sophie and Preston, who are heading towards Fantasyland *Sophie: (to Preston) "Let's ignore the two beasts and hop aboard the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train!" *Preston: "OK! The fun will be 'mine'!" *the two head toward the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Packbat: "They fleed like little brats!" *Gatorpossum: (gives a telescope to Packbat) "Look in here!" *looks inside the telescope to view Preston and Sophie running towards the queue for the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train *Packbat: "Those rapscallions are going in there!" (Takes his eye off the telescope) "Let's keep the chase going!" *flies towards the attraction as Gatorpossum clumsily catches up *perches on one edge of the bridge of the ride as Gatorpossum tries to climb onto it *Gatorpossum: "Are we ready?" *Packbat: "Certainly! Now, wait for the sluggish mine train to come out of the tunnel!" *train with Sophie and Preston in the front exits the tunnel and Gatorpossum leaps towards it too early, causing him to be bashed away by the front of the train and towards Packbat, launching them away *Packbat and Gatorpossum: "We're blasting off again!" *to the Mine Train *Sophie: "This one wild heck of a ride, don't you agree?" *Preston: "Yesiree!" *continue going through the course of the rollercoaster and we cut to them exiting the ride *they encounter Gatorpossum and Packbat again *Sophie: "Hey, I thought you were launched away! Let me guess, you flew back there." *Packbat: "Absolutely, you whiny fiend!" two proceed to riding on Dumbo the Flying Elephant at the Storybook Circus section in Fantasyland *Gatorpossum: "Wait up!" *flies towards Preston and Sophie, who are currently riding Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Preston: "We'll never forget riding this flying trip, just like ele-" (Packbat stands on the vehicle) "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" *Packbat: "Get launched off!" Sophie and Preston out of their seats, and soon they land on a log going down a steep drop in Splash Mountain *Sophie: "Oof!" (water is splashed onto Sophie and Preston's faces) *Preston: "What a wet-down from there...." *the log returns to the loading area, the two hop off and hide inside Briar Patch *Sophie: "We'll be safe here, I promise!" *Gatorpossum peeks from the store's entrance and goes inside *patrons inside the store get scared and flee from it except Sophie and Preston *Cashier: "Wait, people, are you afraid of that hideous hybrid?" *Sophie: "Don't worry, m'aam, we'll take care of this." *Gatorpossum: "Those scaredy cats left just because of me." (tackles Sophie and Preston, and Preston is crushed under his weight while Sophie quickly evades it) *Sophie: "You DARE crush my crush? Take this, ugly-looking idiot!" (Slaps Gatorpossum with her tail multiple times) *Gatorpossum: "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" (is hit even harder) "YOW!" (is knocked out cold) *grabs Preston from underneath Gatorpossum and blows a bubble to trap the knocked-out Gatorpossum, making him float out of the store and into the sky *Sophie: "Are you OK, Preston?" *Preston: (only a bit bruised) "I'm OK. But thanks for saving me!" *Sophie: "We only have one enemy to deal with, Packbat." *two exit Briar Patch and head off to Adventureland *Sophie: "Hey, Preston. Let's take a Jungle Cruise!" *Preston: "Yeah! Let's see what's in store in the rainforest! And I can pay for that!" *Sophie: "Alrighty." *to Sophie and Preston boarding a boat in Jungle Cruise *Preston: "Exploring has never been this much fun!" *minutes later *Jungle Cruise Tour Guide: "As you can see, we have a few croc-" (notices that Packbat is trying to destroy the crocodile animatronics) "Holy cow! What in Nile is going on here?!" *Sophie: "That's Packbat, an enemy of the Sylvanian Families! Let me take care of this, sir!" *Preston: "Take good care, friend!" *Sophie: "WATER STORM, PREVAIL!!!" *uses Water Storm from one side of the boat, blasting Packbat away from the crocodiles *Packbat: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!" (soon disappears as a star) *riders in the boat including Preston applaud for Sophie *Jungle Cruise Tour Guide: "Thanks a lot, little otter. Oh, what's your name?" *Sophie: "Sophie's my name, and this is my bear boyfriend Preston Evergreen." *Jungle Cruise Tour Guide: "Unusual! We never had any cartoon animals on a Jungle Cruise tour before! Please welcome Sophie and Preston!" *guests applaud *Preston: "Thanks a lot! Packbat has just been sent packing away off the bat!" *Sophie: "Yes. And by the way, at the end of this tour, we will continue our adventure in Magic Kingdom!" *the end of the ride, Sophie and Preston exit Jungle Cruise *Preston: "That was a fun trip in the jungle. We were quite party animals in there when we helped the tour guide and stuff." *Sophie: "I agree. Anyway, with the two nasty goons out of our sight, let's spend the rest of the day here!" *Preston: "You bet!" *scene cuts to a 5-minute montage of Sophie and Preston riding various rides in Magic Kingdom, such as Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, The Haunted Mansion, Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, Mad Tea Party, and many more, along with the two meeting characters around the park, and even watching scheduled events, including a Valentine's Day-themed one *scene fades to the two exiting the park at sunset *Sophie: "Y'know, Preston. We had a lot of fun. That doesn't mean our date is over." *Preston: "Where should we go next?" *Sophie: "Let's go watch the sunset together." *and Sophie sit on a bench and watch the sun set *Preston: "Bye, sun! Have a good time at night-school!" *Sophie: "You know what, I can say your jokes are still tolerable, even though I don't allow too much." *Preston: "Oh well, that's because I am a class clown at my school..." *Sophie: "Whatever we do, we shall make a cute kiss." *two hug eachother and kiss as a heart-shaped iris closes in on the couple *pushes out the heart iris and Preston pops in from underneath her arms *Preston: "Have a nice Valentine's Day, everyone! Our "fur" real kiss isn't actually dirty after all! Wait, it is! YUCK!" *Sophie: "Can't hold onto this transition, besides, I'm gonna wait till we're just a bit older to kiss rightfully..." *heart iris snaps in on Sophie and Preston *Sophie and Preston: (offscreen) "Ow!" *end Trivia *In the promotional art, Sophie's tail is slimmer. Category:Orange Otter Network Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2015 videos